


Conversations, Part 2

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Conversations, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Conversations, Part 2**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Hannah is back, by popular demand. A shopping trip, as any woman knows, is the perfect excuse to dish the dirt. Follows "The Ambassador Requests"  


"No."

"No?"

"Absolutely NOT. Get your butt away from the marked-down bridesmaids dresses. You're going to the fucking British Embassy Ball, for crying out loud. Look at the sign-Designer Gowns, 2nd Floor."

Jordan followed Hannah up the escalator, and into the Designer Fashions Department. Dressed, as ordered, in a simple shift and heels, Jordan felt under-dressed in the presence of the staff, who were all "done up for glory" as Hannah would put it. They looked her over with experienced eyes, and she felt their judgement. Then their eyes fell on Hannah, and smiles became frozen.  Hannah stood perusing a Ann Klien Original. Dresses in a button down Ship & Shore blouse and over-all shorts, laden down with a baby pouch and enormous carry-all, she screamed "window shopper" from the tip of her head to her worn out deck shoes. The shop keepers busied themselves tidying the shelves of scarves and blouses, until Hannah turned and called out, "Can we get some help here?"

The shop ladies glanced at each other, and finally an older woman in a navy suit came forward. "My name is Rosamond...How may I help you Ladies?"

"Do you carry anything that would be appropriate to wear to an Embassy Ball?"

The woman was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"The British Embassy Ball to be exact. We're looking for American or British Designers only."

"Yes, we carry any number of designers, in fact many ladies who have been invited to the Embassy function have already visited our..."

"Well, here's another one." Hannah said, shifting Willie's pouch around to the side as she gestured toward Jordan. "We'd like to see what you have in a size 8, Nothing strapless, or too revealing. Nothing black, please."

"Yes, of course." the woman mewed, finally getting the picture. "Won't you follow me into a fitting room?"

She look them into a small room which held a couch and a three angled mirror wall. Hannah and Jordan sat down, and Hannah began to unhook her fussing son from his pouch. "Let me put together some dresses, and I'll be back momentarily." The woman said.

"We'll take coffee while we wait," Hannah said as she departed, "Decaffinated with cream and sugar, please."The woman turned and nodded with a weak smile before escaping the room.

"You love to burst bubbles, don't you?" Jordan said, amused.

"I LIVE for it," Hannah replied, as she unhooked her over-alls, and adjusted her blouse so Willie could nurse. "Especially bubbles that deserve to be burst. You're about to cough up a couple of thousand buck here-they can treat you with some fucking respect."

Jordan laughed. "I'm so glad you were able to get away and help me with this-this is one of those situations I'm no good with." "Believe me, it's my pleasure. I'd have dumped this little guy on my Mother as well as the other's, but he's been fussy, and he won't take the bottle lately, even from me."

"He's getting so big." Jordan said, stroking the baby's downy head.

"He's his Poppa's boy, alright. 10 pounds at birth-the biggest of the bunch. If it hadn't been for the epidural, I would have strangled Jack with the empilical cord."

A young woman returned, laden down with a coffee tray, and she served them coffee in delicate china cups before leaving quietly. "Have you thought about jewelry?" Hannah asked.

"It was suggested I keep it simple. I have those gold drop earrings, and a gold herringbone choker that Leo gave me, I think that will do."

"Oh....", Hannah chirped, "We've reached the jewelry stage, have we? Did you bring it?" Jordan reached into her bag and brought out a flat velvet box. She opened it to reveal a wide flat gold choker.

"Harry Winston? Good Girl! You must be very good in bed." Her free hand touched the shimmering necklace. "The man has taste-this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as what he said to me when he gave it to me." Jordan said, looking at the necklace."

Hannah grinned. "Oh, finally found some terms of endearment, did he?"

"In a way...remember that case I had in New York? The one where I was up against a powerhouse firm?"

"Yeah."

"I was nervous and intimidated-I felt like they thought I was a light-weight. I had talked to Leo about it, he always helps me when I have a problem with a case. What he had to say did help me. But then the morning I was to leave for New York for a settlement conference, we met for breakfast and he gave me this. He told me to wear it at the meeting, that the weight of it would remind me I *was* a heavy-weight. And it worked. They folded."

"Charming."

"He's not your mushy-talk kinda guy, Hannah."

"So you've said."

Roseamond returned with a rack of dresses, and with a flourish, began to place them on display stands as she described them. Jordan was instantly disappointed. Although obviously of high quality, the selections were of muted tones, and severe style. She grappled with the words to express herself, but Hannah did not.

"This is my fault," she said as she adjusted her clothes."I should have been more specific..."

"These gowns..." Roseamond began, but Hannah continued.

"Jordan, stand up." she ordered. "Rosie, LOOK at her-this is a lovely lady, with a gorgeous figure. These dresses are way too dowdy for her."

"You said..."

"I said, no strapless, no decoutage-there's a whole lot of space between old maiden aunt and Fredrick's of Hollywood. And the colors-lilac with her red hair? Let's see some blues and yellows and some lighter greens-that Ann Klien out front would look dreamy on her."

"Very well, if you want to see something more..."

"Elegant..." Hannah said. She knelt on the floor, and to Roseamond consternation, began to undo Willie's jumper. "Look, Rosie-My friend here doesn't like to crow, but in order to help you understand the concept, she'll be a member of the President's party at the ball. She's likely to be photographed with the First Lady. She doesn't want to look like a school marm. OOOOOOOO! Captain Poopy-pants!" she said to Willie, and the shop assistant fled the room.

"You are full of the devil today, aren't you? Jordan laughed.

"Just doin' my job, Lady. I am your fashion consultant after all. Hand me the wet wipes, will you? LOTS of them." Jordan complied, and Hannah finished changing Willie. She stuffed the diaper and wipes into a plastic bag, and handed him to Jordan. "Hold this bum a minute, will you? I have to wash my hands." Willie was not happy with the pass-off, and voiced his displeasure loudly. Jordan got up and began to walk around with him, singing a little ditty. He began to quiet down. Roseamond returned, and timidly began to hang new dresses up on the display stands.

"Now *that's* more like it." Hannah said, as she entered.

"I'll say..." Jordan replied.

"Would you like to try on anything? Roseamond asked, basking in the approval. Hannah took Willie from Jordan. Jordan scanned the different dresses.

"Let's start with the Ann Klien..." For the next hour, she tried on dresses, and she and Hannah conferred quietly while Willie slept on the couch. Finally, with dresses draped back over the stands, Roseamond stood with her hands folded and smiled.

"Are we any where near a decision?" she cooed.

Hannah turned toward her. "Rosie, you've been a dear, but what we'd really like now, is a fresh pot of coffee, and some quiet time so we can make a decision." Roseamond nodded, and took the coffee pot out with her. "So..." Hannah said, "*Are* we anywhere near a decision?"

"I love the blue, but the neckline on the yellow is so much more flattering. What do yo think?" "I agree on the neckline, especially if you wear your hair up."

"You like the yellow."

"I do-probably because I'm so short I can't wear yellow without looking like a stick of butter. And you have that beautiful silk wrap. It would go perfectly with that dress."

"Shoes?"

"Dyed to match pumps, of course."

"There it is, then. Let's get her in and have it fitted." 20 minutes later, Jordan was standing at the counter, getting out her checkbook.

"Your fitting is scheduled for Thursday, then." Roseamond said as she folded the paperwork and put it in an envelope. "Here's a swatch of fabric for matching the shoes."

"Thanks, Rosie," Hannah said, "You've been a peach." The friends turned and walked toward the escalator. Hannah put her arm around Jordan. "So, Cinderella is ready for the Ball." she said. Jordan put her arm around Hannah.

"You really were awful to that poor woman." she scolded with a smile.

Hannah laughed. "She can cry all over her commission."

**The Next Story in the Series:** "Reciprocity and comfortable shoes" 


End file.
